


A Little Good Night

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: FumaKen Week 2017, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: Kento tersenyum lembut, menatap pujaan hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu, sebelum mengelus rambutnya—





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FumaKen Week 2017, guys!

Fuma menguap, sebelum mendekatkan bantal ke dadanya, menyandarkan dagunya di sana. “Astaga, Nakajima, film ini membosankan sekali. Ayo nonton yang lain saja.”

“Tunggu sebentar, Fuma.” Berbeda dengan Fuma, Kento malah merubah posisinya dari berselonjor menjadi bersila, dan semakin memajukan tubuhnya, mata berbinar, nampak tertarik dengan apapun yang ditayangkan di depan televisi di kamar Kento itu. “Aku dapat _spoiler_ kalau setelah ini gadis itu akan berselingkuh.”

Fuma menghela napas panjang sebelum membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, suara berikutnya teredam. “Cerita ini benar-benar bisa ditebak, kau tahu? Apa asyiknya.”

“Ssssh. Aku sedang konsentrasi.”

Fuma tidak melepaskan wajahnya dari bantal, suaranya masih teredam. “Astaga.”

Berikutnya hening; hanya ada suara orang-orang saling bersahutan dari televisi di depan mereka. Sebelum...

Kento berkedip. Mendadak bahu kirinya terasa berat. Ia menoleh.

Fuma yang menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, wajah masih tertutup bantal.

Kento tertawa kecil.

Pemuda itu menepuk kepala pemuda lainnya yang usianya satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu dan berkata lembut. “Kau mau tidur saja? Kita matikan televisinya? Aku bisa menontonnya lain waktu.”

Fuma menurunkan bantalnya hingga wajahnya sepenuhnya terlihat. “Bukan masalah, sih. Silahkan menonton,” suaranya datar, menunjukkan kebosanannya, dan ia memejamkan mata, suara berikutnya terdengar lirih. “Aku cukup dengan mendengarkan suara televisi saja sudah paham ceritanya seperti apa...”

Kento tidak dapat menahan tawa gelinya. “Apa-apaan kau, sombong. Seakan kau bisa membuat cerita yang jauh lebih baik saja.” 

Yang diajak bicara diam saja.

Kento berkedip.

 Ia menekan pipi kanan Fuma dengan ujung jarinya; biasanya orang itu akan mendorong tangannya spontan dan menggerutu bahwa ia tidak suka diperlakukan “manis” seperti itu, hal-hal begitu menjijikkan, atau alasan-alasan lainnya—

—namun kali ini tidak ada reaksi.

Tertidur? Cepat sekali!

Kento tersenyum lembut, menatap pujaan hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir itu, sebelum mengelus rambutnya—rambut yang lembut dan halus, rambut Fuma adalah hal teravoritnya dari Fuma saat ini, sebelum memosisikan dirinya dan Fuma agar pemuda itu bisa lebih nyaman bersandar ke dadanya.

_Selamat tidur, Fuma._


End file.
